There are many different types of belts into which magnets are incorporated. Such belts primarily comprise magnets utilized for therapeutic or medical purposes. Other belts have magnets to secure loose ends of the belt to the belt's surface. However, there are currently no belts which use magnets specifically for positioning and maintaining a belt to accommodate the sizes of different wearers and which allow belts to be positioned around different parts of a wearer's body. There are also no belts utilizing magnetic ornamental belt components to enhance the design and fashion appearance of the belt.